Disappeared
by Jassific
Summary: Someone is missing in the office one morning. Andy didn't leave in Paris. Miranda is divorced already and Andy is also single since Nate left her. It's going to be Mirandy with smut (in later chapters if you want me to continue) so don't like it don't read it please. And pleaaaaaaase please give me your reviews :) I would appreciate it.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own a thing from the devil wears Prada_

 _Summary: Someone is missing in the office one morning. Andy didn't leave in Paris. Miranda is divorced already and Andy is also single since Nate left her. It's going to be Mirandy with smut so don't like it don't read it please. And pleaaaaaaase please give me your reviews_ _I would appreciate it._

 **Disappeared**

„God, I love my job, I love my job." Emily muttered in the office. She was already there early thank god because Andy decided to show up late. She prepared the magazines, got her schedule and her water now she needed to make the coffee run because god knows what would happen if Miranda shows up in the morning and her coffee wasn't there. She hurried to starbucks and back as she got a text from Roy that they will be there in 5 minutes. "Oh bloody hell...where is that girl?" Emily muttered as Nigel waltzed in the office.

"Is she going to be here soon?" Emily looked at him with wide eyes "4 Minutes Nigel and Andrea didn't show up yet? She is so fired." He looked instantly worried walked into the hallway and told everyone to gird their loins and dialled Andy's cell...but no answer. "Did you try to call her Emily?"

"I didn't have bloody time because I had to manage everything this morning, thank god I showed up early." Nigel typed a text message on his cell "I am sending Roy to her apartment to figure out if she overslept or something. Come on Six...pick up."

"Ok I can't reach her..." And he wanted to add something more as the door swung open and the air immediately changed. It was a little colder than before.

"Good morning Miranda" Nigel and Emily said at the same time. "Good morning, Nigel what are you here for I can't seem to remember that we have a meeting?"

"I know but I needed to tell you that I sent Andrea to pick up some Photographs for me from the studio so she will be out for an hour because it's across town." Nigel wasn't able to look at her while lying. But he tried his best.

"And don't you have your own assistant Nigel? Did you have to borrow mine?" she glared at him through her glasses but he could feel the glare. "Well it was kind of an emergency since my assistant and I need to work on the new layout for the editor in chief letter you asked for."

"I see, well if my coffee is here I don't care as long as she is back in an hour." She threw her purse and coat on Emily's desk and went into her office.

"Are you out of your freaking mind, Nigel?" Emily hissed very carefully so Miranda couldn't hear them.

"What I am supposed to do? I have to at least try and save six from her death penalty! God I so hope she will show up soon." Nigel picked up his phone and called Roy.

"Hey Roy did you get to her apartment yet?"

"Yes Mr. Kipling but she wouldn't answer the door when a neighbour asked me to where I was and I told him he said that Ms. Andy already left this morning around her usual time."

"Shit...ok thank you Roy" Roy interrupted him "If there is anything I can do for let me know. Is she ok?"

"Well Roy I don't know she didn't show up we can't reach her and she is not home. I hope nothing happened." Nigel was very worried by now and Roy heard it in his voice. "Me too, Mr. Kipling let me know if there's anything I can do." "I will thank you."

"Alright while you chit chatted with Roy I texted her, called her and emailed her." Emily still whispered. "Ok Em, keep on doing that I will see what else I can do." Nigel left the office.

Nigel called Doug. He still had his number after they went on a date because Andy tried to set them up. "Doug, I need your help!"

"Who is this?" Doug asked "The queen of England, it's me Nigel now listen, Andy didn't show up at work do you where she is by any chance?"

"Why...no I don't actually we didn't see each other since Saturday when we went out for drinks. Oh god, do you think something has happened to her?"

"I don't know, Doug but I know for sure she would at least give someone a note when she wanted to quit. Any suggestions?"

"Why don't you call the hospitals in the area and see if she was delivered in one of them? God I hope not...Let me call Lilly and some other friends. I won't call her mother yet though, she would freak out."

"Absolutely, don't do that, ok you call me back if anything new comes up and so will I."

"Ok Nigel goodbye" They hung up and Doug went through all their friends they had together and also he tried Andy's cell and home phone. Meanwhile Nigel called the hospitals in the area after he checked with Emily, but she didn't have any news from Andy either.

"Presbyterian Hospital how may I help you?"

"Hello this is Nigel Kipling from Runway and I wanted to know if an Andrea Sachs has been hospitalized today or last night maybe. We are all very worried since she didn't show up for work?"

"Hold on, I will check." The minutes felt like hours and he thought about what else he could do after he called the hospitals since the hour was almost over. He didn't know what to tell Miranda next.

"Are you still there sir?"

"Yes?"

"She is hospitalized here but I can't tell you anything further on the phone, I am sorry."

Nigel's mind went blank for a minute and he muttered a thank you and goodbye before he dropped his phone. "FUCK!" he yelled. He went straight to Miranda's office and sent a text toward Doug. He was as white as the wall when he passed Emily's desk. She hurried after him to stop him but it was too late.

"Miranda...I ...you know...lied to you about something. Andy...Andrea she didn't go to get the Photographs for me. She didn't show up this morning and I tried to give her some time." Miranda started to give him the most dangerous glare while playing with her necklace. "We tried to find her..." he stopped knowing this would break her heart, hearing something happened to the woman she secretly loved. Only he knew it.

"Nigel get to the point or I fire you right now, did you or did you not find her?" Miranda asked very quietly but firm.

"Miranda she is in the hospital that's all I could find out. I don't know what happened or how she is."

Miranda's face went from glare to sick and worried. Emily gasped and threw her hands over her mouth.

"Call Roy, cancel my schedule for today and Nigel you will fill in for me. Which hospital?"

"Presbyterian Hospital. " Emily hurried to get Roy and got her coat and bag as well. Nigel took the coat from her and helped Miranda inside. "Let us know if you know anything further please." She took her glasses and covered her teary eyes. "I will..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disappeared 2

 _Thank you so much guys for your nice reviews. I really appreciate it and would love it if you keep doing it. So here is the next part a bit shorter but I hope you like it :)_

Miranda went down to Roy who was already waiting. "To the Presbyterian Hospital and if you want an early Christmas bonus you get me there as fast as you can."

"Alright Ms. Priestly I'll do my best, buckle up." Miranda almost got sick on the way there not just because Roy drove like a mad man but also because of the thought of her Andrea. Something happened to the woman she loved and she was all alone... in the hospital. A single tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek.

Roy opened the door for her and she stormed passed him and directly to the information desk.

"I am here to see Andrea Sachs." Was all she said. "Are you a relative Ma'am?" the lady behind the desk asked. Miranda knew this was coming. She didn't want her to be alone, she had to see her and no family was living in New York, so she lied.

"I am Miranda Priestly and she is my wife and I want to see her right now!" Holding her ID up, of course they believed her she was convincing as ever. "I am so sorry Ma'am, here is your visitor pass and she is on the ICU, Room 304 on the 3rd floor." She grabbed the pass and hurried to the ICU.

This couldn't be good at all...Intensive care? Shit...this was bad. Miranda thought on the way up there. She talked to a nurse when she got there who told her what happened. "Your wife was hit by a car, she has a severe craniocerebral injury and since she is here, she has been unconscious." Miranda was shocked and more tears went down her cheeks. "My god..." she sighed. "I will bring you now to your wife; also you should renew her emergency contact person. No one is listed should I put you up?" Miranda cleared her throat "Yes please do so."

They got in the room and Miranda saw her Andrea with all kinds of different wires attached to a beeping monitor. She sat next to her on a chair and very carefully took her hand. "My Andrea, please get better soon. I need you to be better." She kissed her hand and took it in both her hands now. She looked so pale and those bruises looked horrible. She had a cut in her lip and lots of bruises all over her face and neck. "Who did this to you? Hmm?" she cooed at her. Suddenly her purse started vibrating.

"Nigel?"

"Miranda! Any news?" Since phones weren't allowed on the ICU she whispered. "She is in the ICU and she was hit by a car she has some severe brain injuries. I guess we need to wait until she wakes up until we know how she really is. Oh god Nigel..." she started sobbing. "Miranda it will be ok, I will come over tonight and bring her some clothes and toiletries and also I will call Doug and her parents."

"Oh my god her parents, make sure they get flight tickets and a hotel reservation on my account please they need to be here as soon as possible."

"I will, do you need anything?"

"Yes Nigel, I need her..."

"I know sweetie, look it's going to be fine, our Six is strong. Ok I gotta go I will see you tonight."

"Thank you Nigel, goodbye." Her attention went back to Andy and she held her hand again. She sat by her side the whole day held her hand and talked to her. The nurses told her she should do so it may help her to wake up faster. So she did, she would do anything for her. She called James and told him to get the kids since she was planning on staying with Andy. A while later Nigel came with some clothes and other things Andy might need when she is waking up.

"So, anything new?" He asked while he hugged Miranda. "Oh god Nigel, no not yet we just need to wait until she wakes up. I should have told her long ago that I love her."

"Oh you can still do that when she is better. And let me ask you this, why did the nurse tell me that it was ok to go in since her wife is here?" Miranda smirked at him "Well I needed to get in here somehow. What about her parents?" "They will arrive late tonight and will come first thing in the morning." Miranda sighed and hugged him again. She wasn't so much of a touchy feely person but she needed that today.

While they talked they didn't notice that Andy had woken up. She was very sore and her head felt like it will explode. She cleared her throat.

"Mir..anda...what happened?" Miranda hurried back to her side and took her hand. "Andrea you have been hit by a car. But everything will be fine I am so glad you woke up." She took her hand up to her mouth and kissed it and Andy looked at her and smiled. "Hi Nig, I am glad you are both here. Miranda can you call the nurse for some pain killers my head hurts so much." At that moment the nurse came in.

"Oh look who is up, hello Mrs. Sachs. You scared your wife very much. I will give you your medicine now through your IV. You will feel better in no time. This will make you sleepy though so Mrs. Priestly don't get scared when she will fall asleep soon again." Andy just looked at the nurse and then over to Miranda with wide eyes. She saw Miranda blushing and Nigel couldn't hide a little chuckle at the look on Andy's face. The nurse gave her some water and checked her vital signs and told her to ring the bell is she needs anything further. With that she left.

"So you two lovebirds I will leave you two to yourself now. Get better six and Miranda I will cover tomorrow don't worry." Miranda glared at him still blushing immensely and Andy smiled at him while he left.

"Wife? Miranda?" Miranda cleared her throat and said "Well I needed to see you so you are my wife now in here. I am also your new emergency contact." Andy just smiled, took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you for being there for me. It means a lot to me." They just smiled at each other and it was silent for a while. "Why?" Andy whispered after a while.

"Hmm? Why what?" Miranda looked up at her. "I mean why are you here, holding my hand ...it's...it doesn't make sense to me." Miranda didn't answer her. At least not with words she just leaned in closer and closer and whispered to her. "That's why." And kissed her very carefully not to hurt her, on her bruised but soft lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Disappeared 3

 **Here we go I hope you like it. Thanks Izzy for the Beta :* :* And don't forget to write some reviews I appreciate them very much :)**

They parted and Andy grinned with a breathless, "Wow".

Miranda blushed, "Wow indeed." They both chuckled.

"You know darling we have a lot to talk about once you're out of here. But first I want you to recover. So, go to sleep." Miranda said this with a lot of love in her voice.

Andy, of course, was still slightly shocked that Miranda was there. "How am I supposed to sleep now?" They smiled at each other and Miranda scooted closer with her chair, held her hand and caressed her head with the other one.

"I will be right here." She cooed some sweet nothings in her ear, and due to the drugs and Miranda's sweet words, Andy fell asleep in no time.

Miranda sat back in her chair and thought about how close they had gotten over the last year and a half. She chuckled at some memories of her clumsy Andrea, but she loved her even more for that cute flaw. And, literally speaking, it was the reason for their becoming closer.

" _Shit_ _! Ouch_ _, holy crap..._ _That_ _hurt like a bitch." Andy_ _had tripped and had hurt her ankle, causing her to cry out in pain in the outer office_ _._

" _Hush_ _!_ _Miranda is here, her appointment was cancelled_ _,_ _so stop yelling." Emily tried to hush her._

" _Andrea?" Miranda called her from her office._

" _Oh shit_ _,_ _" she whispered_ _,_ _"I didn't know." She stood up and limped into her office._

" _Move at a glacial pa..._ _Andrea what happened?" She asked when she looked up and saw why her assistant was so slow._

" _I just tripped. I'm sorry Miranda._ _Do you_ _want me to get you some coffee?"_

" _Don't be ridiculous_ _,_ _Andrea_ _. By the_ _time you_ _got back it would be_ _cold anyway. Sit on my couch_ _._ _You_ _will lift your leg and work from there."_

 _It wasn't a question of course. She ordered Emily to get her some ice and a laptop and two coffees. "Thanks Miranda_ _,_ _that's very kind." They sat there and worked in silence for quite a while_ _until_ _Andy suddenly got up._

" _Where do you think you're going?" Miranda glared at her as she limped to the outer office._

" _Uhm..._ _I just need to go to the bathroom." Miranda just tipped her head over to her private bathroom and nodded in encouragement. "Thanks..." Nobody was ever allowed in her private bathroom. So that was kind of special for Andy._

" _Emily you can go home now." She said_ _,_ _as it was getting late. The book would be ready any minute_ _,_ _so she_ _would be_ _able to go home soon too. By the time it was ready_ _,_ _Miranda got up and got both their coats and bags._

" _Roy will take you home after he drop_ _s_ _me off at the townhouse." Andy stood and wanted to grab her coat while Miranda held it up for her to slip right in._

" _Thank you_ _._ _" Andy almost whispered and she shivered when Miranda's fingers brushed at her neck while putting her coat on. What she didn't know_ _was_ _that Miranda felt_ _just_ _the same way. Her attraction for that girl grew more and more._

Miranda got startled when the nurse came in to check on her.

"We will transfer her to a different unit tomorrow since she doesn't need intensive care anymore. She will be just fine and will be home with you in no time. " The nurse said, scribbling something down on Andy's folder while leaving the room again. Her words in God's ear. Nigel was right all along: she should have told her sooner. Now that she knew Andy was feeling similar, perhaps she could act on those feelings. He was such a good friend and she was so glad he forgave her after Paris. He understood. He always does.

 _Andy_ _had_ _just got_ _ten back_ _to the_ _office_ _with_ _coffee for Nigel and Miranda during_ _a_ _run through. Miranda was looking at her while she walked out. No one noticed but Nigel while the others in the room prepared the model with the new outfit_ _._ _Nigel leaned over to Miranda._

" _So someone's got the hots for her assistant?" he whispered and smirked at her. Miranda just glared at him._

" _Let's talk about this later, shall we?" she gave him a fake smile._

 _Nigel couldn't help but chuckle at his boss. They were done with the run through and they were all pleased with the outcome. "Nigel we will go and have lunch together at Pastis in half an hour."_

" _Oh good I would love to_ _,_ _thanks for asking me_ _,_ _" he said in a very sarcastic tone._

" _Don't push it too far Nigel." She gave him a signature look but started smirking so he knew he wasn't in trouble. He was the only one allowed to speak to her that way._

" _So is it true?" Nigel asked while they ate._

" _Is what true?"_

" _You and six? You like her. Right?"_

" _Don't be ridiculous Nigel, even if I would I couldn't..._ _,"_ _Miranda looked down._

" _Miranda you are my friend you deserve some happiness_ _. You_ _should really tell her how you feel. I am pretty sure she_ _feels_ _similar. You've been divorced for over 6 month now, g_ _et_ _back in the dating pool. Give it a chance. Or is it because she_ _'s_ _a woman?"_

" _Am I that transparent?_ _"_

" _Only to the ones who truly know and love you." He smiled warmly at her. She smiled shyly back_ _._

" _I can't tell her that I..._ _love her. If she doesn't feel the same way_ _,_ _she will quit and then I will lose her for good. I couldn't bare it." She whispered so no one but Nigel could hear her._

" _Maybe you just need some time, but don't take to_ _o_ _much time_ _,_ _because she won't be here forever. She will move on eventually."_

The nurse came back in with a blanket. "Here you go Mrs. Priestly, I know you won't go home but at least get some rest here, while your wife sleeps too."

"Thank you." She took it from her and wrapped the blanket around herself and got comfortable in her chair next to Andy again. Well at least as comfortable as you can get in a chair. It was already one o'clock, so she thought she might rest for a couple of hours too, as the nurse suggested. She laid her head on Andy's bed and felt a hand caressing her cheek.

"You should go home Miranda and get some sleep too."

"I will in the morning when your parents arrive, so you won't be alone. Now, go back to sleep." She held Andy's hand and closed her eyes. While caressing her hand, they both fell asleep quickly and contentedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disappeared 4

 **Here we go again. I hope you like it please leave your reviews.**

"Ok darling. I just know it's going to be perfect, trust me." Miranda said, while putting on her coat. She needed to go home, take a shower and go back to runway. Since Andy was going to be released later that day, she would be able to focus on her magazine again.

They woke up very early, and since Andy felt much better, they transferred her out of the ICU. They wanted to run some more tests and then she was free to go. "I will make sure Roy picks you and your parents up here and drives you home."

"That's nice Miranda, thank you so much but we could have gotten a cab or..."

"None of that. I want to make sure you will be home in one piece, I can't take such news again about you or else I will have a coronary."

Miranda chuckled at her as she gathered her things and wasn't sure how to say goodbye since they hadn't kissed after last night. But Andy took that decision from her by getting up and pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Thanks for taking care of me and staying the night. I felt so safe with you around." She kissed her cheek and looked her in the eyes.

"Beautiful..." Andy whispered, captured her cheek, and kissed her with everything she felt. The kiss heated up and lips were parting; tongues were dancing and moans escaped their lips. The embrace became even tighter and the feeling of them being so close to the other was giving each a feeling of security. After what felt like an eternity, they parted, slightly flushed.

"Ok I have to go now...or else..." She gave her a seductive look.

"Ok bye Miranda ... oh and I can't wait until we can explore the 'or else' story." She whispered in her ear as Miranda laughed and started walking, looking back and grinning, waving at her Andrea.

Andy was sitting back on her bed. She was feeling much better. She still had a headache, but other than that, she was in heaven. She was so happy that she was finally able to kiss the love of her life, whom actually kissed her back, and, on top of that, kissed her first. She was so in love. She thought back to the time when the touches and the glances started. Oh yes, she knew about the looks from Miranda and she loved them and sent them right back when she could. It had been about half a year since Paris. She had been so vulnerable in Paris after getting the divorce papers from that poor excuse of a man, Stephen. God, she was happy that he was out of her life. But lucky for Andy, he went out of the picture and she snuck right in.

" _God Andrea_ _,_ _please stop fidgeting_ _._ _It's_ _so unnerving." Miranda glared at Andy. "S...sorry but I...I hate departures..." she started breathing_ _fastly_ _and heavily by the time the plane started to take off. Miranda was getting worried about her_ _and took_ _Andrea's_ _hands and turned her towards her_ _self._

" _Andrea, look at me, breath with me. In ...and out...and again. Don't faint on me. No, keep looking at me Andrea_ _,_ _in and out..." Andy finally started to calm down_ _with the help of_ _Miranda's touch_ _and proximity_ _. She leant back against her seat, closed her eyes_ _,_ _and sighed._

" _Gosh, sorry Miranda._ _It hasn't been that bad in years_ _;_ _the flight to Paris was not so bad since Nigel held my hand and distracted me with a little gossip." Miranda grabbed her hand intertwined_ _their_ _fingers and rested them on the armrest. "_ _Well,_ _I don't know any gossip but maybe you can tell me what Nigel told you. Was it about me?" She smirked and knew she would make Andy uncomfortable. Andy's grip tightened on Miranda's hand and her eyes shot open._

" _Oh please_ _,_ _relax Andre_ _a. I'm_ _just joking. Just close your eyes and_ _try to relax_ _."_ _Miranda chuckled. Andy was still on edge_ _as_ _her hand was_ _still being_ _held by her sexy boss. She was breathing_ _more heavily_ _again at the thought as she suddenly felt a thumb caressing her knuckles. She instantly relaxed and soon fell asleep just like the editor._

She was pulled out of her daydream. "Oh my baby. What happened?!" her mom cried out.

"Hi Mom, Dad. It's ok I got hit by a car because I didn't pay attention to traffic. Mooooom stop crying! I am fine." Andy was almost crushed by her mom. Her dad was standing aside looking worried.

"Oh dad, don't give me that look, I will be released soon and I will be fine, ok?" Her dad also went in and they hugged for a little while.

"You know, honey, I don't swear a lot, but you scared the crap out of me, us actually." Her dad said after their little family hug.

"Sorry dad..." The nurse came in.

"Andy, we need to do a CT scan of your head just to make sure there is no bleeding. Once that is over you will be released. I will bring your release papers once I've brought you to the CT scan."

"Thank you Rosie! Will you just give them to my parents if I am not back in time?" Andy texted Miranda that she would be released in about an hour so that she could send Roy. She knew Miranda would be pissed if she didn't take her offer.

"Mom will you finish my bag? It's just the toiletries in the bathroom that are missing."

After the CT scan, Roy brought them to Andy's apartment and she laid down on the couch. "So where are you guys staying, mom?"

"Well, your boss actually brought us here. I have to call and thank her. That was so kind. She put us in a room, no a suite, actually, at the Hilton. Very generous of her."

"That's the least she could do. After all, this was all her fault anyways..."

"No, stop it dad!" Andy yelled immediately at her dad. "It wasn't her fault at all. I just didn't pay attention!" Her dad was shaking his head.

"She is using you Andy, she treats you like garbage and now she feels bad because something happened to you and it was her fault. Why else would she bring us here to this nice hotel, sending her driver to drive us all home and pay for everything?"

"You know dad, she has a heart and she is a mother, too, and knew how you must have felt." Tears streamed down her face.

"Oh...I don't know she had kids...well, anyways, I didn't want to upset you. You should rest Andy. We will sit with you here."

"No, please I can't sleep while you stare at me. Just go and do a little shopping or sightseeing. I will sleep. I would bore you to tears otherwise. And tonight, I wanna take you to my favourite restaurant since the food was not that great at the hospital."

"Ok baby, but please call if you need us. What time should we meet and where?" Her mom was still concerned but respected the wishes of her daughter.

"Just be here by 6.30pm." They left and Andy set her alarm to 5.30pm since she needed time to shower and get all pretty and that would probably take longer since her face looked like she was hit by a car. She chuckled to herself at that thought, popped a Tylenol in, and went to sleep.

Andy dressed up and went downstairs to meet her parents. "Well that's timing Andy, we just got here. You look gorgeous baby." Her parents said. "Thank you guys. Did you have a good time in the city?"

"Oh yes it was great. We went to the empire state building. I was a little scared up there but your dad held my hand and took good care of me."

"Good job dad." Andy chuckled and winked at her dad. They hailed a cab and Andy told him the address.

"So what kind of restaurant is it Andy?" Her mom asked curiously.

"You will see." Andy said. They arrived and Andy paid the cab driver.

"So where is the restaurant? I just see some very pretty townhouses?" Her parents looked at each other curiously.

"I wanted you to meet someone really, really special to me. We just started dating. So be nice." Andy blushed and was scared to death.

"Ohhh my god. A nice Man? What's his name?" Her mom immediately started to plan a wedding in her head as she was so disappointed that Nate and she broke up.

"Mom, you know I am bisexual, plus it's not a man it's a woman." Her Mom chuckled. "Oh you know we don't care if it's a man or a woman. I am very happy for you. Let's meet her." She took her husbands arm and let Andy lead the way to the townhouse.

Miranda opened the door and Andy's mom squealed "Oh my gosh I knew it." She almost ran over to Miranda and hugged her, but refrained for the sake of manners. Andy started laughing at Miranda's look who was so surprised and had expected anything but.

"Hello Mrs. Sachs it's a pleasure to meet you, too." Miranda chuckled at her. "Oh please call me Kathryn and that's my husband Richard, who obviously is still in shock. Honey, just get in here and meet our daughter's love." Andy's eyes shot up at Miranda at that and they shared a little moment together with sparkling eyes. "Hello Richard, pleased to meet you."

"You have to excuse me if I can't say likewise. I am still in shock and a little mad about our daughter's situation. You put her in..."

"Dad stop, we discussed it. No more. This is the woman I love and I would appreciate it if you show some respect." Andy yelled with a warning in her eyes.

"Sorry baby...Miranda I apologise..it was a long day...and oh by the way thank you for your reservations at the hotel and the flight. We will of course pay you back."

"Oh I understand Richard, why don't we all get started with dinner and relax with some nice wine. And I insist that you take the reservations as a gift." Miranda lead them into the dining room. They had a surprisingly wonderful evening and they got all arguments out of the way. Miranda and Andy where still shy around each other since it was all so new. Andy's parents left and Roy drove them home. Miranda insisted, of course.

They closed the door and Miranda pushed Andy against it. She hugged her and inhaled her scent. "I love you, too." She whispered in Andy's ears and she almost melted. "Did I tell you how pretty you look tonight?" Andy held on even tighter.

"Hmm no...but have I told you how much I wanna kiss you?" Miranda leaned in again, licked her ear, and whispered. "Don't tell me, show me."

They kissed very passionately. Suddenly, Andy's knees gave out and she collapsed...


	5. Chapter 5

Disappeared 5

 **So this is really rated M so kiddos stay away. The rest of you enjoy some Mirandy :) And please give me some reviews . I would appreciate it :)**

"Oh my god Andrea, what's wrong?" Miranda caught her and let her down on the floor softly. She was caressing her and holding her hands. "Please Andrea, wake up...Andy...please."

"I thought Andy's a boy's name?" she whispered, opening her eyes slowly. "I am just exhausted Miranda, and on top of that, you are such a great kisser that I couldn't keep myself up anymore, sorry."

"Don't you scare me like that ever again, silly girl. So come on, I will help you up and into bed." Miranda helped her up and put an arm around her waist. Andy put her head on Miranda's shoulder and they slowly went up the stairs. They were quiet when walking in Miranda's bedroom. Miranda sat her on the bed and helped her get changed. Andy looked deep in Miranda's eyes.

"I wish I could make love to you tonight, Miranda. You are so sexy." Andy whispered, while Miranda just put one of her nightgowns over Andy's head. She put it in place and slid her hands over Andy's belly and side. "We have plenty of time to do so after you have gotten some rest darling. I am right here and I can't wait either. But until then, I want to hold you and make sure you get some rest. I will be right back."

She went into the bathroom to get changed and Andy got under the covers. She was still trying to realize that she was in Miranda's home, in her bed and she just got a promise that she would make love to her once she felt better. Life couldn't be better right now. As she was thinking about that she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Andy's eyes shot open. She needed a moment to realize where she was. She was laying on her side looking around the dark room. She felt a body that was curled to her's behind her and a hand was around her waist. She took the hand and led it up to her breasts and squeezed it against them. She longed for her so much. Miranda's eyes fluttered open while she felt her hand squeezed against something very soft. She started stroking, squeezing and caressing Andy's breasts. Miranda inhaled deeply through her nose, aroused instantly.

"Oh don't stop...please...oh god...Miranda, I really need you." Andy whispered, turning to lay on her back. Miranda's fire was lit up and she got up and straddled Andy. "I am right here, are you feeling better darling?" She leant down and kissed her very softly on the lips, trailing down her jawline to her breastbone. She was licking, kissing and caressing her with all she felt.

"I...oh god...am much better..." Andy was panting by now and she took her nightgown and lifted it in one swift move over her head; so did Miranda.

"God your stunning Miranda. Please ...I am so ready for you...so ready." She moaned as she pulled her down and kissed her fiercly. Miranda moaned at the first touch of their bare chests. "Mhhh Andrea...," she mumbled in between kisses. They got rid of their panties while they kissed and Miranda's fingers travelled down to her heated core. "Ohhhh darling, you are so wet..." she stroked her fingers through her folds and Andy got more excited and lustful by the second.

"Please...Mir...I need...," Andy couldn't form a decent sentence. "Shhhh...I know what you need. Just relax darling." Andy leant back and closed her eyes. Miranda was wandering down and replaced her fingers with her mouth, which Andy wasn't prepared for at all. She cried out in pleasure and she went up on her elbows and looked down at Miranda working her. The sight of Miranda, and of course the feeling of Miranda's mouth on her, pushed her over the edge.

"Ohhh fuck...I am coming baby...oh yes yes yes...oh shit." Andy went limp and slumped back onto bed after being screwed so thoroughly. Miranda wiped her mouth on the sheets and crawled back up to Andy's side. She kissed her, and Andy was surprised by the taste of herself on Miranda.

"Holy shit, that was amazing. Sorry for the language...well actually I am not. " she chuckled and looked at Miranda.

"I've never slept with a woman before and I am glad it...uhm ...worked out." She said shyly to her new lover. "Me too, and it totally worked." Andy pecked Miranda and went into the bathroom quickly. When she returned, Miranda was laying flat on her back with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"You are so proud of yourself aren't you?" Andy said, standing at the foot of Miranda's bed. Miranda just smirked, her eyes still closed. Andy grabbed the sheets and crawled under them. She spread Miranda's legs and went right in. She licked her and kissed her so good. Miranda was so shocked, she cried out instantly, surprised by herself since she was never vocal in the bedroom. But then her husbands were so boring there was nothing to scream about.

"Good lord...uhhh ...darling...I...you're going to make me come...," Miranda was panting to no end. "An...dre...aaahhhh...ohhh yes." She was coming so fast and so hard. Andy slowed down but she didn't stop. She put two fingers in her hot entrance and pumped in and out at a fast pace.

Miranda didn't even recover from her first orgasm when she felt the next one building up.

"Harder...please fuck me harder and faster." Andy didn't complain and obeyed right away. Also she put her mouth on her clit and sucked it lightly and that did it for Miranda. She came again like a rocket. Andy slowed down and came to a stop after she was sure Miranda rode out her orgasm. She went back up next to Miranda who wasn't able to speak at all. Andy was in awe by Miranda's look. She was flushed, sweating, panting and still moaning little "Hmms".

"You are magnificent Miranda. You look so stunning when you come. I love you so much." Andy pulled the cover over them and Miranda was still in no condition to move or talk.

"Did you like it?" Miranda swallowed hard and looked over at Andy and smiled. "Can't you tell?" she whispered. Andy went in for a wistful kiss.

"We should go to sleep. The twins will be here in the morning again. I promised them we will all make breakfast together. They were at a sleepover."

"Wow...you told them about me? Already?"

"Of course, I told them yesterday before they left. And they were so excited they wanted to cancel their sleepover to meet you right away." Miranda pulled Andy in her embrace and Andy laid her head on Miranda's chest. "Sleep tight sweetheart." Miranda pursed her lips at the endearment. "And stop pursing your lips or I will call you baby." Andy felt how Miranda chuckled. She was so happy that she was so relaxed around her. "Good night, darling. I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

_Disappeared 6_

 _ **Here is the next one please enjoy and leave your reviews :)**_

 _"Mhhh don't stop..." Miranda's eyes were still closed but she was wide awake when she felt hot lips on her neck. Suddenly, she jumped, almost throwing Andy down from the bed._

 _"Oh my god, what time is it?" Miranda was looking for her cell phone to check the time when she felt two arms pulling her back in an embrace, ending her panic._

 _"Shhhh, it's still very early. I don't think your girls will be here at 6.30 in the morning ." Miranda relaxed and closed her eyes again to enjoy Andy's kisses and strokes. They made love for what felt like an eternity._

 _"Will you take a shower with me darling?"_

 _"As if I would turn that opportunity down." They went into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. They didn't make love. They just touched each other, washed each other's hair and body, and kissed very sensually._

 _"I'm so in love with you Miranda, you don't even know."_

 _"I somehow got an idea of how much; you showed me pretty well last night and this morning, I have to say. And...," She kissed her once more on the lips. "...I love you too my darling. Come on let's get out and get dressed, the girls will be here any minute." Miranda gave Andy something to wear from her closet and got dressed herself. They went into the kitchen and Andy started to make some coffee while Miranda prepared everything else for breakfast. She whipped up some pancakes and fruit in no time. "I didn't know you could cook."_

 _"Well making pancakes isn't really cooking, but I do know how to cook. Thank you very much." She grinned and glared at the same time. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to offend you. I just didn't think you had the time to do so." She came around behind her, hugged her, and kissed her neck. That's when they heard the front door open and two bubbly twins came running into the kitchen._

 _"Moooom we're home." They both yelled. "You know I am totally capable of hearing, there is no need to yell." She came out in the hallway to greet her daughters each with a hug and a kiss. "Come on bobbseys we've already made some breakfast."_

 _"Hi Andeeeeee." They both yelled and hugged her each on one side of her. "Hi Cassidy and Caroline. I am so happy to see you again. Did you have a nice sleepover?"_

 _"Oh my gosh, Beth was only talking about her ex boyfriend and how they held hands and how she missed him. It was kinda boring." Caroline said looking over at Caroline for confirmation. "True but the new wii game she has, was totally sweet." They both agreed to that and looked up to their mom. "We so wanna have that game." They both tried to convince her with a chorus of "pleeaaaasse" Caroline was the one to start and Cassidy stepped right in to help her sister. "Yeah, mom, pretty pleeeeease?" Andy couldn't help but giggle at their twin excitement._

 _"Girls, sit down and eat something. Just add it to your Christmas list and we will see what lovely Santa brings." They of course knew there was no Santa, but still they made always a list to Santa._

 _"But mooooom, that's still so long till Christmas..."_

 _"Well then you need to save your allowance and buy it yourself if you truly want to have it." Andy was impressed that they didn't just get it, since money wasn't the problem in this household. They both frowned and whispered something in each other's ears and giggled. Just like normal twelve year olds. So cute to watch._

 _"So you two are a couple now, or what?" Caroline blurted out. Getting a bump from her sister's elbow in her ribs. Miranda almost choked on her coffee and Andy just stared at Miranda with wide eyes, waiting for her answer to that._

 _"Well, yes, we are in fact together, but we haven't talked about how to deal with anything yet, especially with the press, so we want you to keep that to yourself. For now."_

 _"Sweet, Andy can you pass me the syrup please?" Andy was still shocked at how easy they took in the news. She absentmindedly passed her the syrup. Miranda noticed how shocked her lover was, so she grabbed her thigh to get her attention and smiled sweetly at her. "So guys, you're ok with me dating your mom?"_

 _"We knew a long time ago that you two were in love. Mom only talked about you and when you came over to give her the book you always smiled like a love sick teenager. And we absolutely know how they look like since we're teenagers." Caroline chuckled and her sister agreed. Caroline always had been the bold one._

 _After breakfast Miranda and Andy cleaned up the kitchen while the twins unpacked their overnight bags. "Your daughters are quite something." Andy said after a while. "I really like how bold they are. Miranda, they are great kids. And I wanted to let you know how much respect I have for you... as a working mom, it's probably not easy, especially with twins." Andy was rambling on about how great she thought the kids and Miranda's parenting style was while she continued on cleaning, not noticing that Miranda just stood there with tears in her eyes. Never had anyone told her something as nice as that._

 _The tears began to fall and Andy noticed and hurried over. "Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you...I...I was just trying to tell..." She was cut off by fierce lips crushing her own._

 _"Ewwwww, get a room or something." Cassidy said "Awe, come on Cas, that's really sweet have you ever seen mom so happy with somebody? I haven't." They parted and Miranda wiped her tears away. "Mom why are you crying?" They hurried over to hug their mother. "I am just very happy, just as you said and that made mommy cry. Just happy tears bobbseys."_

 _Caroline pulled on Andy's arm and pulled her in the group hug. Andy beamed and couldn't be happier._

 _"Alright, since Andrea had a car accident not long ago, I want her to lay down and rest." Miranda looked over to her and stroked her cheek. "I will have to work on the book for a while and check some emails. Why don't you get comfortable in the living room and rest a bit." Andy was grateful for the way Miranda took care of her. "Not a bad idea. I will call my parents and see if they got home ok?"_

 _"Oh my gosh, mom told us about the accident! You have to tell us all about that. Can we join you in the living room and you tell us about it?" Caroline asked. "But only if it's OK to talk about it already?" Cassidy added, she was always the emotional one. "Sure girls, come on and we will get some rest in the living room and let your mom work. I bet you didn't sleep much tonight either at your sleep over. But first let me call my parents." They giggled while Andy winked at them._

 _They all got comfortable on the couch, and after Andy was back from talking on the phone, she told the girls what happened. They felt so bad for Andy and hugged her. But soon they were all giggling and having a blast while Miranda worked on the book and made some phone calls._

 _After nearly two hours she was done and she wanted to check on all her girls. Since it was lunch time already and they all had big appetites. She found them on the couch all asleep with the girls cuddled up against Andy. She felt like the luckiest woman alive. She decided to join them on the couch and cuddled up against Caroline and took Caroline's hand which rested on Andy's belly. She too fell asleep, with the thought that they still had a lot to talk about..._


	7. Chapter 7

Disappeared 7

I was thinking if I should continue but i thought its best to end it here with an Epilogue :)

Epilogue

„Andy you look absolutely beautiful. Mom is so nervous you should see her. But Cassy is with her helping her get dressed." Caroline said.

"Thank you Care, I am glad you guys help us today that means a lot to us you know that?" Andy nervously replied.

"I know and we are glad you make our Mom so happy and that you finally get married. It was about time after Dating for 5 years." Caroline chuckled and so did Andy.

"Ok I think I am ready. Any chance you tell me what your Mom is wearing?"

"Nope, she told me if we tell anything she will send us to a boot camp. So, no not a chance. But you will see her in a few minutes and then you will know. She looks absolutely beautiful." Caroline said.

The Twins, now 16, both helped their Mom and soon to be stepmom to get dressed and keeping them company before their wedding. Miranda and Andy decided just to have a small ceremony in the Hamptons with their closest friends and family. What they didn't know is that they ordered their dresses from the same designer. Which was Vera Wang. Miranda wanted to wear a suit at first but once she saw her dress in the new spring collection she couldn't resist and made an appointment with Vera.

Miranda wore a soft white silk crepe structural gown, with a deep V-neck on the backside and contrast black silk bow in black accent at the shoulder. Her hair was as iconic as usual and her make up was done by Serena as was Andy's but they also did her hair which was draped down her left shoulder with some flowers in it. Andy was wearing a light ivory silk chiffon long sleeve gown with intricate hand embroidered passaments on the body and dramatic ostrich plume skirt.

They wanted to meet right before the wedding and walk down the aisle together. And also they decided no bouquets for the wedding. Since Miranda said 'Flowers for a wedding? Groundbreaking...' So Andy knew – no bridal bouquets. They had just some white Callas around the house as decoration.

"Hey Andy...Moms ready now. We will go to the others now." Andy took a long breath and closed her eyes with a smile.

"Ok thank you sweety ." She gave Caroline a hug and walked towards Miranda's room. She lightly knocked and let herself in. She stood in the doorway and saw Miranda standing at the window in her pretty dress. Andy gasped and put her hands up her mouth as Miranda turned and she saw how beautiful she looked.

"Oh my god, you look stunning Miranda." She walked towards her and Miranda smirked a little.

"Darling you take my breath away." She said taking Andy's hands turning her to see the whole dress. "Wow Vera really outdid herself." Andy turned back and went into Miranda's arms.

"I can't believe that you will be my wife in a couple of minutes. And I am so happy we get to spend those last few minutes before the ceremony by ourselves. That really calms me down." Andy said kissing her lightly and carefully, not to smear any make up.

"I know darling me too. I can't get over how beautiful you are." She embraced her again and whispered. "But I also can't wait for our wedding night and our honeymoon." Andy smiled.

"Oh no, no talking about sex since we can't have sex until tonight when everyone left." Andy chuckled.

Miranda pulled back and took her hands.

"Are you ready to take the final steps into our future as a family and become my wife - Andrea Priestly?"

"I am more than ready my love. Let's go."

THE END

Thank you so much for reading this story. It was fun to write and I learned a lot writing it. Thanks for the reviews and the good criticism.


End file.
